Everything You Want
by Sempai Sunny
Summary: Uh-oh. The Humanoid Typhoon is in love. Spoilers for episodes 9&10. V/M


The Usual Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun, albeit my wishes upon stars, letters to Santa, pennies thrown in fountains, wishbone pulls, etc (J/K!), and I do not own "Everything You Want," which is owned by the band that performs it, known as Vertical Horizon. V/M. Vash's POV. Takes place between the time they arrive in May City and the Quick Draw Tournament, so technically, there are a few spoilers for episodes 9 and 10, but who cares? As usual, lyrics are separated from the rest of the story by *.  
  
Everything You Want  
  
"A little late I'd say!" Wolfwood exclaimed. I stared dazedly up at the insurance girls. Maybe it was because I'd just been hit on the head, but Meryl definitely seemed more beautiful than before.  
  
Back on the bus, Wolfwood decided to go and sit next to Milly, after having a short conversation. Meryl groaned upon relization that she had to sit next to me for the remainder of the trip to May City. I, on the other hand, was elated.  
  
*Somewhere there's speaking  
  
It's already coming in  
  
All of it rising  
  
In the back of your mind  
  
You never could get it  
  
Unless you were fitted  
  
And now you're here  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
Getting off the bus, after wishing Wolfwood farewell, and getting the girls to pay me back, I checked into a hotel, and introduced myself to the kids who were watching me. I could see Milly watching out the window, and Meryl would poke her head out from time to time, a sour look upon her face.  
  
*But under skinned knees  
  
And the skid marks  
  
Past the places where you used to learn  
  
You howl and listen  
  
Listen and wait for the  
  
Echoes of angels who won't return*  
  
I fell on the ground, tomato juice on my face. Talking to the pretty girl who stopped near me, I asked her out, hoping that maybe it would cover my feelings for the insurance girl who obviously didn't love me back. "Not a chance," she spat, as I face-faulted to the ground and she walked off.  
  
Milly was laughing at the door of the hotel, and Meryl was standing behind me. I got up and turned around, smiling at the beautiful face.  
  
"Mr. Vash," she began. Another lecture, which I automatically tuned out. The guys all started ragging on me for taking that kind of abuse.  
  
*He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right times  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
Sitting in my hotel room that night, Meryl and Milly came in. I told them about the quick draw contest. Meryl automatically flew off the handle.  
  
"I'm having bad visions here! All these hotshot gunmen after the $$60 billion," she ranted and went off on to another lecture. Milly smiled angelically. I silently sat through the lecture until they left, and once again I was alone in my thoughts.  
  
I concluded that every time Meryl lectured or reprimanded me, it was because she truly loved me back and worried about me, except that she didn't know how to show it.  
  
*You're waiting for someone  
  
To put you together  
  
You're waiting for someone  
  
To push you away  
  
There's always another  
  
Room to discover  
  
There's always something more  
  
That you wish he'd say*  
  
Wolfwood and I sat at the table, talking about the contest the next morning.  
  
"Hold on a sec," Wolfwood said, and called to the girls, who he must have known were standing outside the door.  
  
"I didn't mean to eavesdrop," Meryl began, her face a brilliant red, which made her all the more beautiful. She explained that now she understood that Wolfwood had entered me and that I would be helping Neil's family if I won the money. "So, uh, g-g-uh," I smiled. Tough as nails Meryl was stumbling over her words.  
  
"She means to wish you good luck in the tournament tomorrow Mr. Vash," Milly translated, correctly I guess because Meryl's face was even redder now. Wolfwood offered the girls a drink.  
  
"Don't let her have too much," Meryl warned, obviously knowing what would happen.  
  
*He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right times  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
Later that night, Wolfwood and I were still drinking. We'd gone through at least 2 dallons of whiskey, and we were probably going to have even more.  
  
"It comes down to this," I heard myself say to him, "I love Meryl. She's just so perfect, and she's so cute when she's mad." Wolfwood nodded.  
  
"Milly's not bad either. Wouldn't mind having her drunk more often, even though it ticks Meryl off. Milly's pretty fine looking." He slurred, obviously remembering earlier that night when Milly started pulling her clothes off. I'd never seen Meryl look more embarrassed, and of course, Wolfwood was egging Milly on.  
  
"Wouldn't it be funny if the four of us paired off?" I asked, only to be answered by a passed out Wolfwood.  
  
The next morning, we staggered out to the Quick Draw arena, where the competition was already beginning. I had signed Wolfwood up the night before, but he didn't know that.  
  
We made it through the first round, Wolfwood and I, and were down to one-on-one shootouts. When I was up, I could see Meryl covering her eyes. Did she really care if I died?  
  
*But you'll just sit tight  
  
And watch it unwind  
  
It's only what you're asking for  
  
And you'll be just fine  
  
With all of your time  
  
It's only what you're waiting for*  
  
Round after round. Shoot-out after shoot-out, until the final match, which pitted me against Wolfwood, who had promised to drop out of the match, but couldn't, since Neil and his mother were being held hostage. Meryl's eyes were covered again, and she was tense.  
  
*Out of the island  
  
Into the highway  
  
Past the places  
  
Where you might have turned  
  
You never did notice  
  
That you still hide away  
  
The echoes of angels  
  
That won't return*  
  
Wolfwood and I fell. We had planned this. The bottles of tomato juice shattered and the blood red juice spilled to the ground. The other gunmen in the tournament approached. We shot at them until they were all injured (A/N: yes, I know, the psychotic priest was the one shooting at all of them, taking the guns from his cross, but who are we to split hairs?) and Wolfwood went to collect the prize money.  
  
*He's everything you want  
  
He's everything you need  
  
He's everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
He says all the right things  
  
At exactly the right times  
  
But he means nothing to you  
  
And you don't know why*  
  
That night I was in my room again, this time alone. Wolfwood had saved some of the money and was treating Milly to pudding. I assumed Meryl went with them.  
  
Someone knocked on my door. "Come in," I called, guessing it was Wolfwood.  
  
"Meryl?" I was shocked. "Why didn't you go with Wolfwood and Milly?"  
  
"Because, you broom-headed baka, I wanted to tell you I'm g-g-la-"  
  
"She's glad you won, Mr. Vash." Milly suddenly appeared, pudding in hand, translating. Meryl blushed furiously again. I smiled and waved them off.  
  
*I am everything you want  
  
I am everything you need  
  
I am everything inside of you  
  
That you wish you could be  
  
I say all the right things  
  
At exactly the right times  
  
But I mean nothing to you  
  
And I don't know why* 


End file.
